Disney Universe
by Stuff3
Summary: A series of one shots telling the story of the Disney characters as they live and interact within their own universe; The Disney Universe! See which of your favorite characters will appear.
1. Fathoms Below

It was a bright sunny day and there was no finer day to be at sea for the waves were calm and the swells were almost nonexistent. A ship sailed through the seas with long masts and large white sails being pushed by the wind. The sailors aboard the ship walked about the deck doing their duties, carrying crates or barrels or helping to navigate. One in particular with long gold hair, adorning silver armor walked across the deck and leaned up on the bulkhead to look out at the calm seas. He closed his eyes peacefully as the wind blew through his hair.

"John" a voice called out from behind to get his attention and he turned around to see who it was.

"Thomas" John smiled "what is it?"

"Nothing, it's just.. I was wondering what you were doing"

John then turned back around to look out into the sea "Just looking out into the sea"

"I didn't know you had watch now" Thomas said as he walked over to John's right side

"I don't." John admitted "But everything's just so calm and clear right now. It's hard to try and not take it all in"

"A strong wind and a light seas" Lon said as he came to John's left side and smacked him on the back "King Triton's probably in a good mood" he said as Ben came over to them

"I can't imagine why?" John said sarcastically as he looked at the lookout's station aloft.

"And what's going on here?" a voice called from behind them. The four men turned around to see another man looking them down with a raised brow.

"That's a good question" John said standing back up straight "Come on men, we've got work to do" he said clapping his hands as Ben, Lon and Thomas ran off. John then turned to the man before him "That means you too prince" he said walking up to him.

"You know" Eric pondered as he rubbed his chin "I don't think princes have to take orders from captains" he smiled slyly

"Well on this ship they do" John responded with his own sly smile

"Eric! Eric!" another voice called out. They both turned to see Grimsby caught in-between many of the sailors as they walked by. He ducked under Ben and Lon who were moving a large plank and then jumped back as Thomas rolled a barrel by. Amongst all the coordination he tripped over himself but Eric and John were there to catch him.

"Easy there Grim" Eric laughed as he helped him up "What seems to be the problem"

"Not a thing sir" Grimsby said brushing himself off "Just a strange feeling dwelling inside me"

"Sounds like you're a little seasick" John said "Come on let's get you over the side so we don't have a mess" he said as he headed Grim towards the side of the ship and he held his head over "Well he's certainly a fine edition to the crew" John said with his arms crossed as he turned to Eric

"Yeah well –"Eric was cut off as someone else called to them frantically

"John!" Thomas called "The sails have come undone!" he pointed up. John and Eric looked up above them to see that one of the sails shot open and unleashed itself into the wind.

"What should we do?!" Thomas cried out as the sail flailed in the wind.

"Helmsman steady on your course!" John called "The seas calm so this shouldn't be too much of a problem. All we have to do is tie that sail back up. But how did it come undone?" he asked as he and Eric turned to each other.

"Incoming!" a voice called out. Everyone then snapped their heads up as one of the lines from high up on the mast swung out and around the ship and it was visibly clear that someone was holding onto it.

"Here she comes! Look out!" the crew members shouted out "Stop her grab her!" others yelled concerned. They all made attempts to grab it but the rope and the person on it as it swung past all of them but they barley missed it. Ben and Lon knocked into each other and Thomas tripped as the rope and the person on it swung passed them.

"I got her!" Eric said as he jumped up grabbed the rope halting its advance. Eric and everyone else let out a relieved sigh while the woman on the rope just giggled and fell into Eric's arms.

"Eric!" Ariel said cheerfully as she fell into his arms "Did you see me?"

"Yes, yes I saw you, the whole ship saw you. What were you thinking? You could've been hurt" " Eric said as he walked off still holding onto her.

"Well" John said running his hand through his hair as Eric walked off with Ariel "That ended well, but now where is-

"John" a woman's face came upside down in front of John

"Pocahontas" he said her name aloud before she flipped around and stood before him "What were you doing up there?"

"Getting a better look" John let out a chuckle

"And we thought having Tarzan on here was a handful"

"So Ariel and I were talking" Pocahontas began to tell him as they walked off together and John put his arm around her.

"Really? I thought you were swinging from the mast" he said sarcastically "About what?" he asked as they ascended the stairs towards the helm.

"She was telling me all about how her father was meeting with the Atlantians again"

"Well I'd imagine they'd have a lot to talk about" John said as they walked past the helm and towards the back of the ship where Eric and Ariel were standing and looking out into the sea. John and Pocahontas walked up to stand next to them. Ariel turned over to see it was them and her smile grew wider as they all turned out to sea and looked together.

"I can't believe you're father really own all this" Pocahontas said to Ariel as they looked down at the water.

"Well he is the king of the seas" Ariel smiled

"Just don't go to Mt. Olympus and tell Poseidon that" Eric said "You can never tell what'll happen when those two get together"

"Still" John chimed in "You had a pretty care free life down there. Music, celebrations, I can't imagine any good reasons to give that up" he said looking at Eric who held Ariel's hand "but I can't think of any bad ones either" John winked as Pocahontas wrapped her arms around him "After all the worst thing at sea you have to worry about is-"

"Ship! two points off the port bow!" the lookout in the crow's nest. Everyone snapped their heads around to look and on the deck below everyone was in a commotion about it.

"John! Eric!" Thomas shouted as he ran up to meet them "a ship's been spotted!"

"Calm down Thomas, what's the problem?" Eric asked

"There's a ship out there sir" Thomas panted

"So what's wrong with that?"

"She's got black sails" Thomas told them.


	2. A gathering of darkness

A lone tiger walked through the mountains. It was a dark, gray and barren wasteland covered by a storm of lightning in the sky. He walked silently through the terrain, making his way to a castle which was at the highest peak. He continued walking towards the castle but stopped suddenly as he heard another set of footsteps.

"A good hunter understands the element of surprise and stealth" he said aloud "You use neither of these traits" he said turning his head to the right and noticing a man walk out of the shadows, cocking a double barrel shotgun that was in his hand.

"I must've lost my train of thought" he admitted eloquently "I was wondering if I should make you a rug, or just put your head on my wall" he grinned maliciously as the tiger bared his fangs.

"Ha" a third voice laughed "You couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat". The two of them looked over to see a second man approach them with a gun of his own and a gold feather adorned in his hat "And look at that neither of you noticed me, heh looks like I'm the best hunter here" he cackled patting himself on the chest

"That has yet to be determined" the first man said as he starred the new man down.

"Well to who over the best hunter is" a woman's voice cried out. They all now turned to see a woman clad in furs approaching the "I'll pay big bucks for a tigers skin" she said as she puffed from her long cigarette.

"Sounds like an ideal opportunity" the first man said

"I'll count to ten" the tiger responded

"Blast it!" a loud voice shrieked. They all turned to see a distraught and exhausted man in a red uniform jumped over a rock and land on his face "Oh these mountains" he groaned as he got up "Oh my head" he said as he looked upon the four before him "Oh thank heaven! Shere Kahn, Clayton, Mcleach, Cruella" he chanted as he got up and grabbed Mcleach "You've no idea how glad I am to see you all!"

"Easy cap'n" Mcleach shrugged him off "You got a sharp grip"

"I extend my apologies" Hook said as he bowed to him "It's just, I hate coming to these meetings!" he stamped his foot "They're so high up in the mountains and so far from sea" he complained "Why can't we rotate where they're held? Or at least have it aboard my ship"

"Well some kitties don't like water" Cruella said looking at Shere Kahn.

"You're all lucky that it is not a man who orchestrates our congregations or else I wouldn't need to restrain myself" Shere Kahn said hatefully.

"Oh yeah, the fairy" Mcleach said mockingly as he flapped his hands and laughed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hook asked "Onward!" he shouted as he walked ahead of them and soon they all followed.

They all made their way through the mountains together and finally made their way to the drawbridge of a castle. It was lowered for them to travel across. As they did they came across some other of their colleagues. There was Governor Ratcliffe who arrived with Rourke and the two talked of money as they walked. Scar walked solemnly ahead of everyone and Prince John followed each of them across the bridge. Then suddenly someone behind them let out a maniacal laugh and they all turned around to see a man on a horse charging them. They all dove out the way just in time before they were trampled by the horseman.

"Aaaahh" Cruella groaned as she got up "You idiot!" she shouted at him before she picked herself up "You'd think he drives without a head"

"He didn't have one" Prince John commented

"Like your one to talk anyway" Clayton said as he walked passed her. Scowling, she then followed him into the castle as did everyone else.

They walked into a large hall where there was a large table centered in it. There was a seat for everyone, some were already taken, and others were not. One of them was occupied by a man with cards laid out before him, and a woman looking at them.

"Pick a card your highness, any card" Dr. Facilier said. The Queen just looked away from him to the people walking in "Suite yourself darlin'" he said as he put them away.

The other people at the table ,one of them by a man with his feet up on the table playing a guitar. The other by a slim man with a staff. He turned to see them all walk in.

"Well it appears this won't be an empty session after all" Jafar said

"Whadda mean empty?" Slim called from across the table "I ain't good company for ya"

"Less than worthy" Jafar responded "and with such strange talents" he said

"It's an art" Slim responded "And it works just as well as that staff" The headless horseman then sat himself down and put his pumpkin on the table.

"Yikes such tension" a charismatic voice said. They all turned to see a ball of smoke form and of that smoke came Hades "Ba boom. Hades lord of the dead, here for another meet and greet" he spoke quickly and waved his arms "Whadda say to getting this show started before we start hurting each other" he said as he took his seat "I mean I like some of you guys but that doesn't mean I wanna all eternity with you"

"You make it seem as if were all on the brink of madness" Jafar said

"I've seen madness" they all turned to see Frollo enter the room "and this is far from it. We are fully within our duties to bring justice to the world" he said justify all of their actions.

"No one brings Justice like Gaston" the larger man slapped Frollo on the back, so hard that he almost fell over and dropped his hat to the floor. Snarling the judge bent down to pick it up and walk off "Aw was that too much for you, old man?" Gaston said as he flexed.

"Oh boy there he goes, the same old notes" Hades commented as Jafar nodded

"Oh I just adore a handsome man" a woman's soothing voice said. They all turned as a beautiful woman in a blue dress and long brown hair walked up to Gaston

"And here we go again, same thing each time" Hades commented as everyone but Gaston sighed or rolled their eyes.

"You think he'd learn" Ratcliffe said as Rourke nodded.

"Hey Vanessa" Gaston said as he squeezed his arms around her "Did you miss me?"

"Oh these meetings are far to spread apart" she wooed as she ran a finger down his face

"Three" Hades counted on his fingers

"Were too beautiful to be separated"

"Two" Hades counted down

"You know if things with Belle don't work out, out make a great wife" Gaston told her

"and one" Hades pointed

Vanessa then disappeared into a cloud of smoke and when it cleared Ursula appeared "You mean it handsome?" she asked before letting out a laugh. Gaston shuddered and then walked off past Frollo who watched the whole thing over his shoulder.

"Hphm. Witchcraft" he muttered and walked off to take his seat.

Ursula then squirmed over and took her seat amongst the many other members. Silence overtook the group in the room.

"So…" Hades asked "This dark enough for you guys?" no one responded "Hey don't blame me for trying to be sociable" he shrugged "I mean c'mon were a pretty diverse group with some.. he paused as he looked over Slim, Ratcliffe, Cruela, and Frollo "useful.. talents" he cringed "But hey yodeling and deadly baked goods aside I guess were good" he said looking from the Queen to Slim.

"I wonder what these meeting would be like if everyone ever showed up" Jafar pondered as he twiddled his staff.

"It's a curious matter" Hook admitted "I don't think we've ever gotten everyone together since our first meeting. In fact I haven't seen Chernabog since"

"Well he can't lift himself out of a mountain" Dr. Facilier said

"What a shame" Ratcliffe said "He came so highly recommended"

"But that still doesn't excuse everyone else"

"Those who do not show are unworthy to be a part of this cause" a low malicious voice echoed through the hall. They all turned to see the Horned King slowly make his way across the room to make his way to his seat.

"Geez talk about bright and shiny" Hades sneered. After that two more showed up, one was a butler who crept passed Shere Kahn and Scar.

"Eehh big cats" Edgar commented before he sat down.

Hook then nudged Jafar "Talk about your strange editions" Jafar nodded to him.

The other was Shany yu who took his seat next to Ratcliffe. His falcon flew down and perched itself on his large shoulder. He then whiped his hood off with such force that it hit Ratcliffe in the face.

"I say" he said wiping off his face and then looking at the hun "Filthy savage". Shan yu then turned to face the governor.

"Savage you say?" he inquired.

"And here we go again" Jafar said.

"How drole" Shere Kahn commented.

"Why don't I show you savage" Shany yu said. Then he quickly unsheathed his sword and swiped at Ratcliffe but the governor ducked right before he swung down and slashed his chair. Ratcliffe then unsheathed his own sword and swung at Shan yu but he pried his sword from the chair and blocked just in time. Then Shany yu pushed forward and sent Ratcliffe back to the floor. The other villains just watched on and some even laughed as Shan yu advanced. With his sword too far away to grab Ratcliffe picked himself up just as Shan yu was about to swing his sword down upon him. Ratcliffe then pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the Hun.

"ENOUGH!" a woman's voice shouted as there was a flash of light throughout the room and when it dispersed Maleficent appeared before them. Amongst the silence of everyone else she walked over to an empty chair between the Queen and the Horned King. Her pet crow then landed on her scepter. "Now" she said eloquently getting their attention "Let's begin"


	3. Battle of the Gods

The jungle was many things to different people. It was dense, dangerous, clustered and home to many dangerous animals. But this thought was not shared by all. To others it was fun and musical. One of the inhabitants of the jungle who believed just that swung from vines and surfed along branches as he raced through the jungle with a fierce look of determination on his face. As he swung from up high he looked down to the ground below to see a lion running below him. He then swung down from the tree he was on to go to the lion.

"Simba" the lord of the apes called down

"Tarzan" the King of pride rock responded as he ran

"Are you keeping up with me?"

"Better than others" Simba said as they looked back at the jungle. From far behind them they could see trails of smoke heading through the jungle and towards them.

"I guess he's not used to swinging"

"Maybe we should wait" Simba said as he came to a halt and Tarzan jumped down from his vine next to him. They looked in the distance as the trail of smoke suddenly stopped in the jungle "well that makes it official, he's lost" Simba sighed

"What should we do to pass the time?" Tarzan asked

"We could go get hi-" Simba was cut off as Tarzan shoulder checked him into the ground. Simba looked up as he smirked down at him "C'mon we don't have time for this"

"Come on, just one round" Tarzan said as he swung up and hung upside down in front of Simba.

"We don't have time, he's lost"

"He'll find his way" Tarzan jumped down "He always does"

Simba sighed "Alright" then he let out a roar and swiped at Tarzan who jumped back and starred him down.

"I've taken on bigger cats than you" he said before confidently beating his chest and letting out his iconic cry. When Simba swiped again Tarzan jumped back onto a tree trunk and then propelled off of it and tackled Simba into the ground. He then got him in a headlock and held him there. As they roared and grunted someone approached them from the brush. Out of it popped the God of Strength Hercules who upon seeing the two fighting looked puzzled.

"Hey" he whined as the two stopped to look at him "You can't have a sparring math without me and what's the big idea with leaving me behind? And instead of coming back to help me your fighting each other" Herc said with his arms crossed

"Told you he'd find us" Tarzan said as he let go of Simba.

"Well" Herc said scratching his head "I guess it's a good thing, I heard your grunts and cries that I was able to find you"

"See it all worked out" Tarzan said bumping into Simba.

"Well where to next?" Simba asked

"Where we have to go" Herc told them with his arms crossed "Lead the way"

"Keep up" Tarzan said as he jumped in the air grabbed a vine and swung on it. From the ground Simba followed and behind him was Hercules running through the trees. They ran through the jungle until they came to the top of a hill. As they looked ahead of them they could see the jungle stretch on for what seemed like forever but protruding out of the lush green was tall bronze towers.

"Well there it is" Herc said.

"How do we get in?" Simba asked

"The front door?" Herc questioned

" A distraction?" Tarzan proposed

"Let's try the side entrance" Simba suggested. With that decided the three of them nodded their heads to each other and continued towards the palace.

When they made it they crept through the side entrance, through the hallways and between the towers to get to the courtroom. Hollering sounds and chattering were heard to the sound of a rhythmic beat.

"Try to keep your cool" Simba whispered and the two of them nodded in acknowledgement. They then poked their heads above the tailing to look into the courtroom.

Within it they saw monkeys tapping on logs as if they were drums or dancing in the courtyard. Sitting on his throne before them was the King of the swingers himself King Louie pleased with the aura around him. But sitting next to him with a sullen look on her face was Meg.

"MEG!" Herc called and he jumped over the railing and into the courtyard

"Hercules" Tarzan called out to him

"So much for keeping your cool" Simba sighed

Herc slammed down in the courtyard as the music ended and all the monkeys' clamored to get away from the god. King Louie was surprised at first but when he saw who it was he clapped with his hands and feet.

"Ohh hoho haha" he laughed "A god has graced my royal palace" This is wonderful haha" he laughed and clapped some more. Seeing their king's confidence the moneys reemerged.

"Better late than never" Meg rolled her eyes

"Aw come on Meg" Herc cringed as he nervously rubbed his neck "I don't know the way around here so I had to stop and get some help"

"Hmph. Sounds like an excuse to hang out with the guys"

"Guys?" King Louie asked. Then Simba came out snarling at the monkeys who cowered again and Tarzan sung down pounded his chest and let out his cry.

"The God of strength getting directions from the king of pride rock, the lord of the apes to come see the king of the swingers, what a royal get together" Meg said sarcastically. Feeling their pride waver her three saviors felt embarrassed. Upon seeing Tarzan King Louie greeted him by standing up and pounding his chest and Tarzan returned by doing it as well as chattering back "And such polite conversation occurs" Meg added.

"Ahem" Herc coughed butting them off "Now let's get down to business" he said sternly "What's the big idea of kidnapping her? What's your plan?" Herc asked as Louie pondered on his throne with his toe rubbing his chin "Was it to get me to ask Tarzan for directions to lure him here so you could become a man?" Meg scoffed "What?"

"Wonderboy you're definitely a bright one. But the jazz-hands over here has his eyes on a bigger prize" she said matter of factly

"What do you mean?"

"Still as bright as ever"

"How do you deal with this?" Tarzan asked. Herc just shrugged and pressed the matter.

"Why did you kidnap Meg Louie? What do you want? To become a man"

"Not no more" Louie waved his hands before picking himself up on a vine above his throne "That's a thing of the past? I've got somethin' bigger in my royal mind" he then picked up a banana with his foot "Have a banana" he chucked it to Herc before falling back to the ground. "You want her back, that's fine but ol' King Louie wants something too" he said as he pointed to himself with both feet and one hand.

"Well if you don't want to be a man then uh.. what is it you want?" Herc asked

"It's simple, I've reached the top and had to stop. But there is more for me to do and see because I now realize that there is something above a man. I want something that only you can give me. I wanna be like you"

Herc looked at him puzzled "A man?"

"No no no aincha been listenin'" Louie frantically waved his arms "I wanna be above a man. I no longer want to be the king of the swingers…" he paused " I want to be God of the swingers." The three hero's jaws dropped as Meg seemed uninterested since it was all she heard about since she got there.

"So you wanna be a god now?" Herc asked and Louie nodded ecstatically.

"What would you do with your godly powers?" Simba asked

"Go to the bottom of the sea, or stroll into mount Olympus and be just like the other gods I'm tired of monkeyin' around"

"Well…." Herc strained his words " I don't think I can help you there"

"HUH?!" Louie let out "Why not?! What will it take for you to help me?" he then picked up two more bananas "Here have some more bananas. Have we got a deal?"

Herc caught them all but then let them fall from his arms "Sorry but I gave all of that up for something better" It was at this point that Meg legitimately smiled from hearing that. "Besides it takes more to become a god than just saying so"

Louie then snapped his feet and stood up "I will not accept that. You will make me a god"

"That's out of the question. It's beyond me" Herc said as he planted his feet

"Then I will take it from you! Attack!" Louie ordered as swarms of his followers flowed out of their hiding places to attack the three heroes.

They landed on Simba but he lashed around and swung them off of him while Tarzan jumped out of the way as they jumped down at it. Herc dodged and rolled past them as he made his way towards the throne. King Louie got down ready to face Hercules but he jumped over him and landed in front of Meg and then picked her up.

"OH my hero" she said as their faces leaned in to each other. But then Meg let out a shriek as she was hoisted out of Herc's arms and into the air by King Louie who swung around on vines.

Louie laughed at his catch but then Meg was snatched out of his arms by Tarzan who swung past him.

"Hold on" he said as he swung across the towers holding onto hers "You're not still afraid of heights right?"

Then as they swung through the air a monkey on another vine bumped into them and Tarzan dropped Meg and she fell to the courtyard below.

Louie and Herc raced to catch her but since they weren't looking where they were going they knocked into each other and just as Meg was about to fall Simba jumped up and caught her on his back.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Perfect" she replied sarcastically. They both looked over to see the chattering of the approaching monkeys.

"Hang on" Simba said as he leapt forward and ran around the courtyard to escape them. But as he was running a monkey wielding a club sprang out and knocked him on the head with it. Then King Louie jumped out and snatched Meg, but just as he did Herc took her from his arms and knocked Louie on the head.

"Come on, let's get out of here" he called to Simba and Tarzan and they all made a dash for the exit. As they did the monkeys threw fruits at them. They dodged them for the most part but a melon landed on Herc head.

"Here let me help you with that" Meg chuckled as she took it off him. They all then rushed out of Louie's kingdom running past the last stone pillar.

"Hold on" Herc called to Tarzan and Simba as they stopped and looked back at him. Herc then snapped his leg out to hit the pillar and he ran off to catch up as it fell down in front of the monkeys. As the four of them got farther away from the palace they could hear the chattering of the monkeys diminish.

"Are you alright?" Herc asked Meg

"Oh the usual. I'm a damsel in distress" she smiled.

Thanking Tarzan and Simba they all then parted ways but Meg of course stayed with Hercules who was determined to make it up to her after this long day. In the end she settled for dinner.

The two of them walked down the street to get to a restaurant as Herc continued to describe how perfect everything was going to be.

"Well here we are" he said ecstatically as they stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Tony's" Meg read aloud uninterested.

"You don't like it?" Herc asked

"What made ya pick this place?"

"Well there's good food, good service, good music" Her counted on his fingers "plus there's carbs so I'll energy for my workouts" he smiled while Meg looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What?"

"Wonderboy you are surreal" she said snobbishly. Herc then let out a defeated sigh and put on a gloomy look. "But hey A for effort" Meg shrugged as she walked towards the door "And besides its really romantic spot". Cheering up Herc dashed to the door and opened it for her.

"Ladies first" he said as she walked in and he followed.

Hearing the door opened caught the attention of the restaurant owner who looked out to see the customers and was delighted when doing so.

"Well-a now. What have we here? It's Hercules and Megara" Tony said happily "Hey Joe!" he called and clapped to his employer. "Get-a the special ready. We've got another lovely couple in-a here"

"Ok Tony, you the boss-a. Just let me serve the guests out back" Joe then put spaghetti on a plate and went to walk out the back door where two dalmatians where sitting at a table. "Here-a ya go" he said cheerily. "Raising 99 little ones must-a be so hard. It's on the house" he said as they barked in response. Had one of their puppies been there he would have said "I'm hungry mother, I'm hungry" before attempting to eat himself.

"Joe!" called Tony

"Im-a coming I'm-a coming" Joe called back as he went back inside joining Tony in singing a song as he did so "Oh, this is-a the night-a. It's-a beautiful-a night-a, and-a we call it-a Bella Notte."


	4. In a world of my own

High in the sky over a city flew a lone albatross carrying two tiny passengers.

"Hey, hey, hey rise and shine!" Wilbur said energetically to his two passengers "Were here!"

Bianca flinched, stretched, yawned and then rubbed her eyes opening them to see Bernard writing something down on a piece of paper

"Bernard" she said "It was such a long flight, didn't you get any sleep?"

"Oh well yes I did.. I uh was just" he stuttered "Just trying to figure out how much time we have" he said motioning to his paper "I did the math, so from the time we left the rescue aid society and the time to get here along with the time changes the total amount of time was.." he stopped his rambling as he checked his math nervously and gulped "thirteen hours"

"Well it's the only way to travel" Bianca said as she patted her hat "you can't take the train across the sea" she joked as Bernard continued to look nervous "and besides that little girl needs our help and our escorts are already here" she smiled

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about them" Bernard mumbled

"Oh don't worry Darling" Bianca said as she kissed his cheek "Everything will be fine"

"Attention, attention this is your captain speaking" Wilbur said before taking a deep breathe "IT'S TIME FOR A LANDING!" he shouted

"Here we go again!" Bernard exclaimed

"COWABUNGA!" Wilbur shouted as he did a nose dive to the ground below. Skidding above the water, then the land and onto the streets he placed his feet down and came to a screeching halt along the road. He then gracefully sat down and put his wing to the ground so his passengers could get off. Getting off him Bernard and Bianca looked around at the dark and murky city of London.

"Oh isn't this wonderful, another mission!" Bianca exclaimed

"Yeah.. I did wanna plan the wedding first though" Bernard mumbled

"What's that darling?"

"Oh it's nothing..uh" Bernard said as he fumbled to take out the map "Let's have a look at where we are shall we" he insisted as they looked at the map together. They looked from the map to the nearest street sign. "221 1/2 Baker St." Bernard read aloud "Yep, this is it. But where is-"a loud howl was heard and a huge paw stomped down before them "Aaahhh!" he let out as he fall on his back with Bianca as Wilbur let out a shriek. The two small mice looked up to see a dog looking down at them. He then poked his head down and sniffed them and then happily licked them.

"Toby stop" Bianca laughed

"Ah here they are!" a charismatic voice echoed. Then two mice off of Toby's ear The Great mouse detective Basil and Dr. Dawson. Basil then looked to his watch "Ah but you are a bit late you know?" he said smugly.

"I do apologize for Toby here" Dawson said as he helped them up "It's just that he's awfully glad to see you again" he explained as the dog happily sat above them.

"Now shall we then" Basil said as he pointed to Toby

"You mean so soon?" Bernard asked

"But of course, we have a mission after all. A little girl needs our help. Now hop on top of Toby here and we'll be there in no time"

"We're gonna ride on him?"

"It's the only way to travel"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Wilbur inquired.

"OH Wilbur" Bianca said turning to him "We don't know how long we'll be so can you stay in the city until we've completed this mission?" she asked

"Not a problem ma'am. If you need me just call" he said proudly before taking off into the sky.

"Alright then" Bianca said happily "Let's get going"

"After you ma'am" Dawson said taking his hat off as she climbed up Toby's ear.

"But, don't you think we should get out bearing first?" Bernard asked looking at the map

"Not at all" Basil spoke down to him from atop of Toby "Dawson and I scouted out the area the girl went missing before you came, we know exactly where it" Toby then started growling at him "And so does Toby" Basil admitted as Toby stopped "Hop along now or we'll leave you behind" Basil called down to him as he, Bianca and Dawson were already on top of Toby. Bernard then jumped up onto his head and sat with them.

"It's best you hold on" Dawson encouraged them as they grabbed Toby's collar.

"So where was she last seen?" Bianca asked

"In a park not too far from here" Basil responded "It shouldn't take too long to get there"

"How long exactly?" Bernard asked

"Well let's see…" Basil pondered "about thirteen minuets" he shrugged

"Thirteen?" Bernard repeated nervously

"Toby, sick em!" Basil exclaimed and Toby dashed off down the street with such force that the four mice were propelled in the air and would have fallen off if they weren't holding onto his collar. In fact Bernard accidentally let go and flew back across the dog but grabbed his tail before he landed on the street. He then grabbed a hold of it tightly and remained there for the rest of the ride. "The thrill of the hunt!" Basil proclaimed

"Definitely" Bernard mumbled.

Toby ran through the streets carrying the four mice on top of him. He ran through the streets of London but then ran into a park where there were flowers, trees and a small lake. Within the park he brought them to a whole in the ground. The four mice then disembarked from Toby.

"So this is it?" Bianca asked

"This is where she was last seen according to the report" Dawson said. Bernard fell off of Toby's tail, picked himself up and walked forward to meet up with the rest of them. The four of them looked down into the dark tunnel before them.

Bernard then took a deep breathe "Well" he said clapping his hands together "I guess we better get in there" he said as he took a step forward.

"Won't it be dangerous, we can't see very well" a skeptical Dawson pointed out.

"Well we have to go through it" Basil said before turning around to Toby "Wait here for us boy" he then turned to the others "Well what are we waiting for, come on" he said as he brushed through them and walked into the whole. He was followed by Bernard, Dawson and finally Bianca. The four of them walked together in the darkness "Now if I remember correctly" Basil said as he delicately tiptoed through the dirt "There should be a sudden drop right heaaaa" he let out a scream as he suddenly started plummeting down.

"Basil!" Dawson shouted down

"Are you alright?" Bianca called

"Of course" his voice echoed back "What are you all waiting for?" Looking to each other and then back down the three of them realized they would have to jump down. Dawson took a deep breath and jumped down. Bernard and Bianca took each others hands and then jumped down together.

They were plummeting down the dark whole but then suddenly light appeared and they floated down now. Along with the light came an array of unusual sights. There was a mirror which showed the opposite direction of what was there, an upside down table with a lamp and tea set, an globe with everything reversed on it and many other unusual things. Then they looked down to see Basil waiting for them.

They all landed softly on the floor of a long turning hallway. Basil looked at his watch "You are a bit late you know? We haven't a moment to loose!" he said as he turned to walk down the hallway and they followed him. They walked through many doors which just continued to open into many smaller ones, which were perfect for their size. "Now there should be-AH!" he exclaimed as he opened the doors "There he is now!" he pointed to a door with a knob on it.

After conversing with the doorknob and the strenuous task of getting the key (they were not distracted by the bottle as Basil warned against it) and putting up with the doorknobs odd jokes they went through the door and opened the door to reveal a never-ending sea. Swimming through it they made it to land and continued their search. Dawson, Bernard and Bianca were panting as they reached the shore.

"Come, come now" Basil clapped "We've not a moment to loose. The best way to get dry is to move" he said as he walked on and they soon followed and where dry in no time.

They currently walked through a garden of grass and flowers. They could hear music in the distance and saw a butterfly with blue wings fly above them.

"This is all pretty peculiar" Bernard said

"This certainly isn't London" Dawson said as he stumbled through some grass but only ended up tripping and then having a dew drop fall on his head.

"I can certainly see how she got lost in this" Bianca said "But now I think we ourselves are lost"

"Well, well" Dawson stuttered "What are we going to do?" they all looked around with confusion until Basil spoke

"Well I suppose there's only one thing to do" he said. They all looked at him curiously "Alice!" he shouted "Alice, are you here?! Alice! Are you out here somewhere!?" he called out as he walked on. He looked back at the others who regarded him curiously "What?" he shrugged

"Maybe we could ask for direction" Bernard suggested "Maybe the flowers have seen her"

"Hello! Hello! Oh please answer!" a faint voice called out and they all darted their heads around to listen "It's me Alice!"

Bernard then turned to Basil "Basil you astound me" he said "Alice!" he then called out "Are you alright!"

"Oh yes, please come find me!" she called

"Where are you!" he called out as they rushed through the grass

"I'm right-"they all pushed down blades of grass to see her "here" she smiled

"Oh what luck" Dawson sighed

"Thank heaven" Bianca said as they all approached Alice "You're alright" she smiled

"Oh it's wonderful to see you all" Alice greeted them "I knew someone would find me" she jumped up and down for joy.

"Just a moment!" Basil said snapping his arms up "This isn't Alice" they all looked at him skeptical

"What! OF course it is!" an offended Alice said.

"No you're not" Basil said "Alice is not # inches tall, you are" he stated

"Oh" Alice let out a chuckle "I can fix that" she said as she took two pieces of a mushroom out of the pockets "Now let's see" she pondered "was it this one" she said before nibbling on it" Then she shot up into the sky above the mice and the garden who all scurried away from her.

"What do you make of it Basil?" Dawson asked

"Nothing I can deduce with science or logic" Basil responded "But then again that could apply to this whole place, but still that is not Alice. She's now 30 feet tall!" he pointed up.

"Alright so both" Alice said as she took small bites from both pieces of mushroom. Then suddenly she was brought back to her normal height. She then looked down into the garden.

"See" Basil pointed "There's Alice, just the right size"

"You all came all the way here just for me?" Alice questioned

"Of course" Bianca said "Through rain or storm or dark of night, we never fail to do what's right" she recited

"It's awfully nice to see you all her for me" Alice said before she lowered her hands down to them "Come on let's get out of here together" All the mice then crawled into her hands and Alice walked off with them in her hands. They left the garden and walked down a path with many arrows on trees pointing in every direction, up, down, left right, this way, that way, every way.

Walking down the path they all looked confused as to where to go.

"I say" Dawson let out "This is most perplexing. Which way to come before?" he asked Alice

"Well last time I came this way I met the Cheshire cat" Alice said

"Cat?" Bernard repeated

"Why not go there" Bianca pointed "Mad hatter"

"We can't go somewhere where somebody's mad" Dawson said

"Well then we can't go to a lot of places here" Bernard said

"Everything is mad here" Alice said. There was silence amongst them. "What are we going to do?" Alice asked as they all looked around.

"OH we don't have a chance in this upside down world" Bernard sighed

"There's always a chance! So long as one can think" Basil pondered. "Let's see we can't go that way" he pointed to an arrow that pointed up "We can't go that way" he pointed to another that went down" "We came that way" he pointed behind them "So the only way to go is….. straight" he pointed ahead of them. He then turned back to his companions who looked around smiled at him and nodded "Well then it's decided. Shall we then?"

With that said Alice along with her four little rescuers walked forward on the trail.

"Alice, how did you end up here again?" Bianca asked "Where chasing that rabbit?"

"No not at all, in fact I haven't seen him since I got here" Alice stated

"That's all very strange"

"Everything's strange here" Bernard said "But I wonder where that rabbit is?" he pondered

Far away in a different land the white rabbit was tied up on a spit above a fire, his watch dangling up and down as he bobbed trying to avoid the flames. Not too far from where he was there was a malicious looking fox who sharpened a knife and fork.

"I got em! I got em! May not have been the same one but rabbit's rabbit! hehehehe" he spoke quickly and laughed manically.

"Oh please, please you don't understand!" The white rabbit stammered above the flames "I'm late I'm late. The queen, she'll have my head for sure if I'm late any longer!"

"Head" a slow voice repeated coming from a bear wielding a club "I knocks things on their head. I knock they're head clean off" he said dimly as he swung his club hitting the spit and releasing the white rabbit who stuttered and stumbled off of the spit onto the road and down it to get back to Wonderland. The fox and the bear then began arguing and fighting over the lost meal.


	5. When I see an elephant fly

Walking down the street of a busy city there was an old man. Holding onto his hand and walking by his side was his son, a real live boy though he had just become so. In the boys hat sat his conscience, in his hands he held a bowl with a fish in it and following them along the road was their cat, who let out "Meows" to get their attention as he often struggled to keep up with them.

"Come my little one" Geppeto said as they walked down the street "We can't be late you know"

"Why?" Pinocchio asked

"Well we won't get our seats if we don't show up"

"Why?"

"Well.. because" Gepetto said. "After all you friend is performing, you'd hate to disappoint him wouldn't you"

"OH yes" Pinocchio nodded his head enthusiastically. They all then walked a little further until as Figaro tried to catch up with them from behind. Then he bumped his head into Gepetto's leg as they came to a sudden stop.

"Ah, here it is!" Gepetto proclaimed as he raised his free arm to display what was before them. They had reached a large ring top circus with flags and cages filled with all types of different animals. "Let's go on in" Gepetto smiled as he led the way.

Once they got inside they were escorted to the front row reserved only for special guest.

"Well isn't this nice" Gepettos said as they all took their seats

"Well that's what happens when you know the star of the show" Jiminy said as he hopped out of Pinocchio's hat and onto the bench. "Say where does a guy get some refreshment round here?" he asked looking around.

"Need some help?" a voice asked as Jiminy turned his head just as Timothy Q. Mouse jumped onto the bench "I'd be happy to lend a hand"

"Well don't that beat all?" Jiminy laughed

"Nice to see you could all make it"

"Glad to come. It's great to see you again. I'm sure tonight will be another great performance" Jiminy said and then cleared his throat "Now about those refreshments?"

"Sure, sure follow me" Timothy waved and the hopped off the stand and went. They returned back with popcorn, drinks, and peanuts for everybody. Just as they were all getting settled in the lights dimmed and were all focused onto the ringmaster in the middle of the arena.

"Well here we go" Jimeny said.

"Ssshh" Timothy shushed him.

"And now!" the Ringmasters voice boomed through the tent "I bring to you the world's smallest little pachyderm AND!" his voice rang out "the only one that can fly! I bring you…." He paused for dramatic affect as a drum roll started "DUMBO!" he shouted and pointed up to the top of a pedestal as high as the tent itself. The lights then shined on the tiny little elephant with big ears who waved happily to the roaring crowd below. Looking down he saw his friend Pinocchio with his family and he waved happily to him.

"Yes you know him well" the Ringmaster said getting everyone's attention again "Now watch him as he soars, tumbles and freewheels through rings of fire!" Then along the pedestal where Dumbo stood rings of fire were lit as well as all around the arena "Is he up to task?! Let's find out!" the Ringmaster proclaimed as he left the arena. A drum roll was played as everyone leaned in anticipation. Then the drum roll stopped and a cymbal was sounded giving Dumbo his que. He jumped down from his very high pedestal and used his big ears to maneuver through the rings of fire. He nose-dived down and flew through each ring until he came to the ground. He quickly swooped up and around the arena maneuvering through even more rings of fire. The audience cheered, laughed and clapped him on. He then swung down to a large bucket of water and using his trunk sucked in all the water and went around the arena putting out all the fires. Then to finish it off he landed in the middle of the arena and shot the water up like a fountain.

The audience roared with excitement at the small pachyderm's act.

"Boy what they can't do these days" Jiminy clapped.

After the shot Pinocchio and his family got to meet Dumbo and his family. Dumbo and Pinocchio greeted each other with a hug as they usually do and Dumbo's ears covered the small boy.

"He's quite the entertainer. You've raised him well" Gepetto told Mrs. Jumbo.

"So when's the nest show?" Jiminy asked Timothy

"Well were here all week. But on the last day we break down and get ready to go to another area"

Then Dumbo flapped his ears and pointed off to the sky.

"Aw do you have to go so soon" Pinocchio whined. But Dumbo rubbed his head against him and tickled him with his truck for forgiveness. Timothy bid Jiminy a farewell and then jumped into Dumbo's hat as Jiminy did to Pinocchio's. Then Dumbo took off into the sky waving to everyone below with his trunk as they waved back. Dumbo then took off into the sky.

"Well ain't that a view" Timothy stated as they flew high above everything else.

"Well hush my beak, lookie here boys" a voice let out "It's glamor boy" Timothy then looked up to see 5 crows descend from higher into the sky and flew with them. "How ya been boy?" asked the leader. Dumbo nodded his head enthusiastically

"You have another show? How did it go?" asked the preacher crow. Dumbo nodded again enthusiastically

"Oh he always knocks em dead!" said the fat crow as they all shared a laugh

"So where you going brother?" asked the straw hat crow

"You know that's a pretty good question" timothy said "Where are we goin' Dumbo?"

"I bet it's somewhere big and important" said the glasses crow

"So where to brother?" asked the leader "Wonderland, Neverland?"

"Just the second star to the right and straight on till morning'" said the fat crow

"But it's still daytime" told the preacher.

"Well I bet-"timothy was cut off as a plane flew buy past all of them.

"Come! I'll show you the world! Travel! Change! Excitement! Hahaha Tally-ho!" shouted Mr. Toad to them.

"Well look at that, a toad fly" said the crow with the glasses.

"I've seen a carpet fly" stated the straw hat crow

"I've seen children fly" said the crow with the glasses

"But I ain't never seen a toad fly" said the leader as they all laugh. The leader crow then turned back to Dumbo "So where 're we goin?"

"Don't crowd 'im" Timothy said shooing the birds off as they flew "Let's just see where he takes us" he said as he lounged back into Dumbo's hat.

"Alright, lead the way brother" the leader said as they all flocked behind him.

The crows followed Dumbo through the skies as they flew. Soon enough they came upon their destination. It was a small lake beneath a mountain. Flowers sprouted from the ground and grapes from the trees.

"Well hush my beak" said the leader crow in astonishment as they flew over it all. Then shadows came over them from above and they looked to see. High above them was a family of flying horses with wings. There was a mother, father and four babies. Then from even higher up came a whole flock of flying horses who descended into the water to swim and float around.

It was at this point that Dumbo and his crow companions separated. The crows went around sitting in the trees and eating the grapes while Dumbo played with the baby horses in the water. He then took out time to go pick flowers for his mother. When the day was done Dumbo, Timothy and the crows bid farewell to the flying horses before returning to the circus.


	6. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Pooh

In a faraway land standing over a town was a white castle that reached into the sky. Inside the castle it was quite colorful, the halls were long and seemingly endless and the walls rose up to the sky until they reached the ceiling… or at least it appeared so large when you are such a small animal. Piglet walked through the endless halls and sky high ceilings as armored knights with weapons stood at attention as he walked.

"Oh d-d-d-d-dear" he stuttered silently as he walked through the hallways and regarded the still guards. But as eyes followed him as he walked he became more nervous. In fact Piglet was so busy watching the guards that he didn't see what was before him and bumped into something large. Shrieking he quickly doubled back and took refuge behind a large column. He panted heavily as he hid himself but the sound of laughter caused him to carefully peak his head out from behind the column.

He saw the prince of the castle looking over to him with a laugh. Piglet then came out from behind the column "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" he apologized shakily.

"Oh it's alright Piglet" replied the prince "I should've watched where I was going" he knelt down as Piglet approached him "Say you came in with Pooh and the others? What happened?"

"Well you see I.. I..uh" Piglet stuttered "I tried to stay with Pooh bear but then they got too far ahead of me and I'm such a small animal, it's.. it's so easy to get lost in such a big place"

"Well why don't we go find them" the prince proposed

"Oh do you mean it?" Piglet asked

"Of course" the prince said "Now come on let's-" the prince was suddenly cut off as he felt something push him from behind. He turned around and Piglet looked over him to see Tigger lying on his back.

"Oh shucks" he said picking himself up to see the look of the prince and Piglet "Hey Piglet oh pal!" he cheered to him before turning to the prince "Hey princey. Didn't bounce you too hard did I?" he asked. In truth it was Tigger who landed on his back since the prince was a lot bigger than him his bouncing didn't have the same effect it did on others, but he couldn't let anyone else know that.

"No I'm fine Tigger" the prince responded with a laugh.

"Say whatt're you guys up to?" Tigger asked

"We were on our way to find Pooh bear. Have you seen him?" Piglet asked

"Me? Nah" Tigger waved his arms "I've been too busy bouncing around this big castle" he said excitedly as he hopped on his tail leading to a "boing, boing" sound.

"Oh Tigger! Tigger!" a voice echoed down the hallways.

"Oh boy here he comes" Tigger said gleefully "You blokes didn't see me though" he said as he hopped behind a column.

Turning a corner and coming at the Prince and Piglet was the Grand Duke who clumsily approached the two of them.

"Oh you're excellency! You're grace!" he clambered "I beg your pardon" he bowed "But have you perhaps-" Tigger suddenly bounced into his arms.

"Hello I'm Tigger! T-I-double guh-ER. That spells Tigger"

"I know, you've bounced me" the Grand Duke said exhausted "OH but please Tigger you must-"

"OH I bounced ya before! Then you know how much fun it is! Come on Dukesy try it!" Tigger insisted as he bounced out of the Dukes arms, onto and then off his head and landed on the ground. He then grabbed the Duke by his leggings and bouncing around in circles around him so fast that the Duke lost his footing and fell over just as Tigger bounced out of the way.

"Geez, some people aren't meant to bounce" he said to the Prince and Piglet. Reapplying his monocle to his eye the duke got up and looked at Tigger. "You ready for another one?! Come one buddy boy, let's bounce!" Tigger said as he bounced down the hallway and the Duke followed.

The Prince laughed as he watched them go before turning to Pigelt "Come on let's go find them" he said picking Piglet up.

Tigger hopped down the hallway as the grand duke clumsily chased after him. As he ran after him he passed a room.

"What?! What's wrong with that one?!" shouted the King's voice from the room. Inside the King discussed plans for a royal ball where everyone in the world would be invited. He decided of course to get some extra opinions on the matter but the person he was asking couldn't give him a straight up or even positive answer.

"Alright!" the King exclaimed with his finger pointed in the air "What about this?" he pointed to a drawing "In the ballroom we'll put the stage here. The opening entertainment will be the Alley cats, followed by a comedy act by Genie. What do you think? People love music, dancing and laughs. Should it be like that? The other way around, or neither?" he asked looking long fully for an answer from his critique.

"It may work that way. Maybe, maybe not" Eeyore said glumly.

"Ah but it can't be a maybe, I've got to please everyone!" the King proclaimed "Royalty and people from all over the world. Princesses and Princess, some from under water, aliens from outer space, talking animals. I've got to please everyone!" he pounded his fist on the table. "There's such a weight on my shoulders!" he groaned as he felt weighed down.

"It's hard to please everyone but you can surly try" Eeyore said.

"Yes, yes" the King waved his hands "But there's so much to do!" he pounded his fist on the table.

Then suddenly the doors busted open and Tigger sprang in as the Grand Duke chased him.

"Hoo hoo hahoo!" Tigger laughed as he bounced up and down the room. He then hopped up onto the table and the King dived over his drawing to protect it. Tigger just jumped on top of the Kind's head The Grand Duke jumped up to catch him. Tigger just casually jumped off the King's head and onto the floor just as the Grand Duke jumped and because Tigger wasn't there he landed on the King and the two of them caused the table to fall over and the table with it.

"Say, come on Dukesy!" Tigger hollered "You gotta put more spring into it, otherwise you'll never be good at bouncing"

The Duke and the King then picked themselves up and slouched over the table to look at Tigger.

"Well .N Ta ta for now!" Tigger said as he bounced up and over the two of them and out of the room.

"Oh my gracious" the Grand Duke said. "OH I am dreadfully sorry you're majesty!" he apologized to the King whose face had now turned purple. Looking down the duke could see that King's drawing of the ball he planned to host was torn. "Oh your majesty, please I beg you" the Duke pleaded as the King continued to huff and puff "It was an accident" the King's breathes grew deeper "Please!" the Grand Duke grabbed his throat.

The King then opened his mouth to unleash his fury onto the Duke but when he did the voice that spoke was not his

"I think that might work" Eeyore said.

"Huh?" they both let out turning to him, the King had calmed down now.

Eeyore looked at the torn drawing the King had "Well you see-" he stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes yes do on" the King urged.

Eeyore however put his head down and looked in-between his legs and he saw no tail dangling "Gone again..wait, there it is" he said glumly as he noticed it on the floor.

"Oh here here, let me help you" the King said as he got up and hammered the tail back in with a leg piece from the table. "All better?"

Eeyore swished his tail around and it stayed in place "It's not much of a tail but I'm sort of attached to it" he said.

"Wonderful" the King clapped "Now as you were saying, about the party" he pointed to the drawing.

"Oh yeah, well" Eeyore said looking at the drawing.

"Ahem" the King let out looking at the grand duke who held it up for them to look at.

"Go on" the King said as he sat on the floor next to Eeyore looking at the tattered drawing.

"Well right here as it says, you'll have the stage" Eeyore pointed with his nose on a tear "And hear you'll have the tables to sit and eat" he said nuzzling another rip "and everywhere else is the dance floor" he said sitting down.

The King looked over the demolished piece of paper "Uh… perhaps I shall you draw it up" he insisted.

Tigger continued to bounce through the castle and as he did so blissfully he passed the Prince and Piglet again who stood in front of a closed door.

"Are you sure this is it?" Piglet asked him nervously

"Well where else would they be? We'll never know if we don't look" he said opening the door "After you" he said letting the much smaller Piglet in.

Entering the room Piglet saw a shirtless Pooh standing beside a desk where Cinderella sat sewing a red shirt.

"There we go" she said as she finished on the last thread "Good as new, but let's see if it fits" she said turning to Pooh and offering the shirt to him which he put on "Well how does it fell?"

"I don't know" Pooh responded "I guess I shall find out by doing my stoutness exercises" he said as he bent over to touch his toes. There was no rip, tear or strain coming from his shirt "It's much better, thank you" he said turning to the princess

"You're quite welcome Pooh. I was glad to help" she smiled back "But you get used to such things when you're doing it for mice all the time"

"Pooh bear!" Piglet called out and ran towards them with Prince Charming following behind.

"Ah hello Piglet, hello Prince" Pooh waved up to him

"Hello Pooh" the Prince spoke down to him before turning to Cinderella "Nothing too dangerous I hope" he smiled

"Of course not, he was very good about it and patient too" Cinderella told him.

Pooh's tummy then rumbled "Can I be rewarded for my patience?" Pooh asked as his lips smacked together.

"Of course" Cinderella said as she reached for a honey pot on the table "Help yourself" she said handing it to him. Pooh graciously took the pot and brought it to his face. He slurped the honey as it escaped the pot but less and less honey was in the pot Pooh raised it higher and stuck his head in more. He became so focused on this that he fell onto his back with his head still in the honey jar.

"Uh Cinderella" his voice echoed from the pot "I think I'm stuck" he said trying to pull the pot from his head.

"Don't worry, nothing we can fix" Cinderella said getting up from her chair, putting her hands on the pot and then taking it off his head. Pooh thanked her again but not before wiping off the small smackerals oh Honey around his face.


	7. One jump ahead

Aladdin was full of energy intensity and adrenaline. Heart pounding, bare feet stomping as he sprinted across a golden sheet of treasure with a bag in his hands. Fire, lasers and explosions followed him as he ran and the floor beneath him began to Part He sprinted across the gold and rubies until he came to a metal cliff. He jumped up and off at the last second. He went up into the air but then started plummeting down to the endless depths below. It would certainly have been his end if not for a sudden soft landing. Aladdin knelt down as he soared through the air on a flying tapestry.

"Carpet!" he exclaimed "perfect timing!"

"Ha sure just thank him" a voice commented obnoxiously. Aladdin turned his head to see Flynn rider sitting on carpet with him. He held onto his own bag as he sat. "Don't worry about me, no thanks required. It's not like I'm the one who pointed out you were in trouble" he shrugged casually despite the immediate danger around them.

"Ah you never give yourself enough credit Eugene" Aladdin winked at his fellow their turned prince.

"Oh and your too modest Ali" Flynn shot right back. "But were not done yet" he pointed over at a ship lodged in the mounds of treasure. Looking together as they rids atop of carpet they saw the young wart scurrying across the ship as it started to slide down into an inferno. The two looked to each other and nodded. Carpet then swooped down towards the boat as Arthur ran up to the bow as the ship prepared to dive. He held onto the planks of wood as the ship was raised. Hoards of gold were swept from under it and tumbled down, a prelude to the ship itself.

Wart hung on for dear life but he could hold on got no longer as the plank broke and the ship fell back. He felt the air surround him and as he fell back all he could see was the ship falling towards him. Then suddenly he landed. And it was slot sifter than he expected.

He turned his head to see Aladdin and Flynn sitting down next to him on carpet.

"Hang on" Aladdin said as the ship was about to fall on top of them. Carpet picked up his speed and then they flew under the ship and away from it as it fell below and exploded. As they flew amongst the fire, explosions and heated of treasure they looked around for their exit.

"There!" wart pointed and they looked off to see a portal in the shape of a triangle.

"Well what're we waiting for?" Flynn asked

"You heard him carpet, let's go!" Aladdin called.

Carpet then snapped over and headed straight for the portal. They dodged the lasers, ducked underneath falling ships and debris as they headed towards the portal. They flew down low towards the portal as fire erupted all around them. Wart held on tightly to Flynn as Aladdin leaned forward on carpet. The fire raced behind them as they got closer to the portal.

Aladdin reached out his hand as they were inches away from escape ahead and death from behind. He reached out and touched a green digital grid and suddenly their destination changed.

The three of them flew atop if carpet through s blue sky as they left the fire and explosions behind.

"Whoa! Alright!" they cheered and hugged "we made it" Aladdin exclaimed

"And not empty handed" Flynn said as he opened his satchel to reveal treasure he had picked up on their journey. Aladdin did the same to reveal similar exploits. "Ha from home to treasure planet and back in one day. humph and people said it couldn't be done" Flynn smirked as he placed his hands behind his head and lay back in carpet "we shoulda stopped by Never land while we were out". He and Aladdin definitely enjoyed the adventure and peril of day; wart however was no as enthusiastic.

"What's wrong buddy? You alright?" Aladdin asked concerned.

"It's just" the young soon to be King composed himself "when Merlin dropped me off at your palace I thought I'd be learning well...about royalty"

Flynn scoffed "royalty?" he questioned as he sat up "trust me squirt" he placed a hand on the boys shoulder "if you want royalty you shoulda stayed with Rapunzel and Jasmine. If you wanted to learn you shoulda gone to Jane or Milo" he paused as the rind blew through past them "but since you decided to come with us you got adventure and danger" wart shuddered a little in fear "but hey male bindings a good thing"

"w-what do you suppose they'll think when we return?"

"Huh?" they asked with raised brows

"Won't they be angry we went out on a treasure hunt?"

"Please" Flynn smirked as he opened his satchel again "once they see this they'll think nothing of it"

"Well" wart shrugged "if you say so"

"Well look what we gave down here" Aladdin said as he looked over the dude of carpet and down to the would below. Wart and Flynn did the same with curious looks on their faces.

Below running across a green field they saw 2 white horses and riding on top of one if them was a man draped in red. "Let's take a closer look" then carpet swept down to fly next to the horseman.

"Phillip!" Aladdin called

"Aladdin, Flynn, Arthur" he waved as he rode Samson. Carpet stopped midair as did Samson and Phillip. "Did everything go as planned?" he asked

"Better than planned" Aladdin told as he showed their plunder.

"I'm sure Jasmine and Rapunzel will live it. They're still waiting with Aurora now"

"What about you? How'd you make out?" Aladdin asked

"Phillip pulled out his own sack and revealed diamonds of all shaped sizes and colors.

"Wow" wart let out astonished

"No big space adventure to get these either" he told "the dwarves were happy to pick out their best findings this week for my beloved aurora"

"They didn't give you any trouble?" Aladdin asked

"They were happy to help, well six of them were" he laughed "but he's been in a much better mood ever since Tiana started cooking for him"

The second horse suddenly rode up next to carpet and huffed in Flynn's face.

"Ah Maximus" he groaned as he wiped his face. Maximus neighed aggressively to him and Flynn threw his arms up "alright, alright" he said before jumping off carpet and onto Maximus. "just take me back to Rapunzel alright" Maximus neighed at him.

"Hope he didn't give you too much trouble" he said to Phillip

"Not at all" he smiled "he was very well behaved that's quite a steed you gave there" Phillip commented

"Yep he's a character alright" Flynn says as he kicked the horses side.

"Say before we head back why not a race?"

"Samson vs Maximus?" Wart questioned

"This outta be good" Aladdin smiled.

"I'm not sure they're up for it" Flynn said

"Oh I'm sure Samson will do it, for some carrots" he patted him on his great neck.

"Loser buys?" Phillip nodded "alright"

The two men lined up next to each other and prepared to go "first one to that clearing wins" Philippi pointed

"Your lose" Flynn said before turning to wart "on you call squirt"

"Oh m-me, alright" the young boy cleared his throat as he sat with Aladdin above them "ready, set" the riders related to go but were so focused on their destination they did not see their horses wink to each other "go!"

And with that said the two steeds rare up on their back legs suddenly and their riders were knocked off of them and back into a mud pit behind them.

Aladdin, wart and carpet laughed at their expense and the 2 horses soon came back to their muddy master's side. Phillip swung his hand at then flinging mud onto their white coats.

"No carrots" was all he had to say.


	8. A girl worth fighting for, Happy Endings

Elsa the Snow Queen stood in the halls of her home; the castle of Arendelle. Standing before her was a triplet of heroes brought to her for a specific purpose.

"Gentlemen" she spoke "It's a pleasure to have you all here" she spoke to 3 of China's greatest hero's; Yao, Ling and Chien Po.

"Pleasure to be here you majesty" Chien Po said as they all bowed.

"Rise my friends" she smiled as they obliged "I'm glad you could come. I could really use your assistance in the upcoming days"

"What seems to be the problem? You called us all the way over here to help you" Chien Po pointed out

"Spies?" Yao spoke up in a grunt

"Thieves?" Ling guessed

"Assassins?" Chien Po questioned

"Not exactly" Elsa winced and grinded her teeth "more like a minor annoyance, a pest if you will. " she tried to describe the situation

"Pff" Ling scoffed "Whatever it is, it'll be an easy task for China's greatest hero's" Ling proclaimed as the other two cheered him on.

"Well at least you're enthusiastic" Elsa commented "Now come this way" she turned and waved for them to follow "I have business to do in my throne room"

"Yes, your highness" the three said in unison and then followed her.

She opened the doors to her throne room with a smile on her face.

Once she opened the door however, all the joy dropped from her face.

Sitting in her throne room, on her chair was a man with in red adorning a golden crown. His eyes lit up with delight once he saw her while she only cringed.

"There she is!" he exclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the arm rest and Elsa bit her lip. Then he jumped out of the chair and landed on the floor. Then he kicked up his leg and slammed in on the floor "Ha boom baby!" he exclaimed.

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed while Yao, Ling and Chein Po looked on in confusion.

Then he raced towards her stopping onto slid his feet or dance to a rhythm that wasn't there. Elsa remained unimpressed the whole time as he approached her. He twirled around and leaned his back down as he slid back on his feet pushing himself towards her.

"Oh Elsa baby look at you and your beautiful blue eyes" he complimented before snapping up and rubbed his cheek against hers "Did you miss me?" he flashed his eyelashes

"Hello Kuzco" she greeted although admittedly uncomfortable by how close he was. She pushed herself away from him as the two looked each other over. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Oh I'm just welcoming you back to our home" he scoffed "and people say I'm selfish"

"Our home?" Yao questioned as they looked at Elsa who just buried her head in her hand.

"Well more like summer home" Kuzco shrugged as he ignored everyone but Elsa"but you'll be spending most of your time with me once we have you moved you into my home to rule as Empress of Kuzcotopia!"

"I am Queen of Arendalle" Elsa affirmed

"Yeah, yeah" Kuzco rolled his hands around "but secondly to Empress"

"Kuzco I will not-"

"C'mon let's celebrate!" he bumped into her "c'mon do that thing I like, with your voice and the singing" he said as he began dancing "Match the groove c'mon"

"Are they twitterpatted?" Yao whispered Ling and Chien Po.

Elsa sighed as Ling tapped her shoulder

"What's going on?" he whispered

"Guys" she turned around to them "this is the pest" she strained the word as she pointed to Kuzco "I told you about earlier"

"Emperor Kuzco?" Chien Po put a hand to his chin as all eyes were on the young emperor.

"Huh?" Kuzco looked them over "and what's brought you three all the way out here?"

"Elsa asked us to be her personal bodyguards for a certain pest" Yao said as he cracked his knuckled and the other two crossed their arms

Kuzco looked unconvinced and turned to Elsa "Oh well in that case you're fired" he snapped his fingers at them and they looked appalled at his sudden statement.

"Wait Kuzco!" Elsa exclaimed

"Are they troubling you my dear, well think no more" he snapped his fingers.

Then suddenly a horde of armed guards of blue and red surrounded the three soldiers

"Guards deal with these troublemakers" Kuzco ordered. A vicious brawl then proceeded between Kuzco's guards and the three Chinese soldiers.

Elsa looked at Kuzco in disbelief and Kuzco looked back confidently at her

"Kuzco you can't just-"

"Hey come on" he rolled his shoulders and cut her off "I'm sure they mean well" he said as he put an arm around her and walked her to her throne "But we have important things to discuss together"

"Like what?" she asked

"Like how the King over at Cinderella's castle is throwing this big party"

"I know I received an-"

"Invitation, I know I read it" Kuzco said as he pulled it from his sleeve and held it out for her to see. She took it from him as she stopped before her throne "So here I am thinking wouldn't it be a great thing to do for me if you were to accompany me to this celebration" he said as he sat back down in her chair.

"Kuzco it's not a date, it's just a get together, a celebration among friends" she explained

"Yeah but as emperor I should bring a date, someone worthy of being my empress one day" he looked at her with a raised brow as she looked back unconvinced "and I want that to be you"

"And why me?"

"Well I'm the Emperor and you're a Queen. You're the only queen I know and all the other princesses are taken" he explained

"So I'm available?"

"Your perfect!" he exclaimed

With a wave of her hand a sheet of ice slid Kuzco out of her throne and onto the floor.

"Okay you messed up my groove" he groaned from the floor as she walked over him "but I'm gonna let that go" he said as she sat at her throne. He got up, dusted himself off and turned to her. "So c'mon whadda-"he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder "Whoa, whoa no touchy" he snapped as he turned around to see Yao, Ling and Chien Po standing victorious over his guards.

"Whadda want us to do with these guys?" Yao asked as he pointed back at them

Kuzco was about to speak but Elsa spoke for him "Just make sure they're alright" he said calmly as the three men obliged her.

Kuzco then turned back to look at her

"Well aren't you a girl worth fighting for? You have good taste in employment that's what's great about you" he said as Elsa just looked back up at him "So whadda say, you and me, date for the party" he looked on with wide eyes and an overconfident grin.

Elsa pondered to herself as she looked up at him "Kuzco, how can I put this to you?"

"Put what to me?"

"Just think of it as your being let go, that your bodies going in a different direction etcetera, etcetera" she waved her hand with a grin.

He looked back in sheer shock "So is that a yes?"

Elsa sulked back in her chair.

Then Kuzco leaned against her chair and began explaining how their lives would be as Emperor and Empress "So you know I got this summer home, the hills sing and all. There's no llamas, no jaguars, no jungles, and no secret labs oh and the hilltops sings!"" he counted off on his fingers "and you know" Elsa lost track of what he was saying as she pondered her among her own thoughts. While admittedly she didn't hate Kuzco, like so many other people he wore out his welcome quickly and was considered an acquired taste,

"I wonder what Anna's up to?" Elsa sighed as she rested her chin on get hand as Kuzco vied for her attention.

"Hey are you listening?"

Anna was in fact far off from Arendelle.

Kristoff stepped into his sleigh as Anna hopped next to him. She then stood up, turned around and waved back at Robin Hood, little John and friar tuck. At each if their feet was a block of eyes.

"Goodbye everybody! See you next time!" she called out as Kristoff hit the reins and Sven pulled the sleigh along. They waved each other goodbye before disappearing into the distance

"You know it's dangerous to stand up when the vehicles in motion" Kristoff warned.

Then she plopped back down onto the seat "Alright, where to next!" she asked energetically.

"Agrabah" Kristoff responded "and you know how it is there, they'll need more ice then Nottingham did"

"Agrabah" Anna repeated as she looked on a map "let's see, Oh!" she exclaimed "we have to make a detour!"

"Detour?" he questioned

"See!" she held the map up to show him. He looked back unimpressed

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"Come on it'll be fun"

"We don't have time for fun; we have a job to do"

"But there's always room for a little detour, Sven would love it"

"Well if your bringing him into this, let's ask. Hey Sven!" he called out to his reindeer companion as he pulled them through the countryside "do you wanna take a detour?"

"Nope" Kristoff answered in a mock voice "I wanna stay on schedule"

"Oh come on that's not fair" Anna whined "as princess I command the royal ice carrier to take me there"

"I'm still not doing it" he smother "I bet Sven would, for a few carrots" she smiled slyly. Upon hearing the words the reindeer bounded off in the other direction, taking them off the path they were on.

He took off with such energy and excitement that the sleigh he pulled shook and bumped as it was dragged. After a long bumpy ride they came up to a city. Passing a building that read "Encom" on it they pulled up to a parking lot in front of a small building. Sven grinned madly as he did so and Kristoff was worn out from the ride. Anna as excited as ever hopped up from her seat untaxed "were here!" she exclaimed as she looked at the small building "Litwak's arcade!" she then turned over to the worn out Kristoff "thank you" she said before planting a kiss on his cheek. He let out a groan in response as she bounded from the sleigh and into the arcade.

She slammed open both doors with a wide grin on her face. The lights, the sounds, the beeps, the buttons, the laughter, it was all perfect. An older man walked by past the arcade booths

"oh Mr. Litwak!" Anna exclaimed and waved thus gaining his attention.

"Oh hello sweetie" he smiled pun noticing her "back for another round?" he assumed as he put his hands on his hips

"Yep" Anna said as cracked her neck and fingers "i gotta stay in tip top shape"

"Well enjoy yourself, all the games are in good conditions, not like my nana" he muttered the last part before walking off

"Now!" she clasped her hands together and ribbed them "where to start?" She looked around at all the bright, colorful electronic selections but then fixed her eyes on one dead ahead "Fix it Felix jr!" she let out before sprinting upwards the game.

She stopped before it, her face lit up in delight. She pulled out a quarter she brought just for the occasion and slid it in. An opening movie played and voices could be heard from the game "I'm gonna wreck it!"

"Not while I'm here!" Anna proclaimed proudly.

She then tugged on the joystick and pounded on the buttons and soon enough the villain was defeated and she has one the game

"Alright whoo!" she cheered before Ralph was tossed off the building and into mud "oh it's okay Ralph, I know you're not all bad" she admitted as the virtual inhabitant if the game winked and waved at her in response. She giggled happily and dud even more so when the score came up." Oh yeah! Fix it Felix, herd duty, sugar rush, Identity disks, light cycles" she listed her accomplishments "I am awesome" she looked back at the screen to see the top ten all tune high scores. She started at ten and s rolled up to see her name mentioned many times. But then she came to the top.

"Stitch" it read.

"Stitch?" she questioned.

"oh yeah, he came in the other day" Litwak said as he approached her from behind. "Got a new high score on every game" he waved his hand Anna was shocked she had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Every game?" She turned back to fix it Felix junior with a fire in her eyes she shoved in another quarter and began playing as she never played before. She was so focused on the game that she didn't hear Kristoff approach from behind.

"Hey you know we still gave a job to do" he stated.

"no time!" she button mashed furiously

"Well we gave to finish this run and get ready for the party so" he grabbed a hold if her shoulders and tugged "let's go"

"No wait just one more round" she squirmed as she was carried off Litwak watched the whole thing unfold

"Ah true love" he sighed happily.

Yes true love indeed. There is also friendship, magic, wonder, wishes on wishing stars, hope, dreams, memories, happy endings and benevolence. All that and more lie in the Disney Universe.


End file.
